Internal combustion engines generally combust a mixture of fuel (e.g., gasoline, diesel, natural gas, etc.) and air. Prior to entering the engine, intake air is typically passed through a filter element to remove contaminants (e.g., particulates, dust, water, etc.) from the intake air prior to delivery to the engine. Many filtration systems utilize a pre-cleaner to remove a portion of the contaminants prior to the intake air passing through a filter element. For example, in filtration systems that utilize a pleated cylindrical filter element, intake air can be circulated around the filter element in a cyclonic pre-cleaner prior to passing radially through the cylindrical filter element. However, the use of cyclonic pre-cleaners with axial flow filter elements, such as coiled filter cartridges, cause substantial pressure drop, thereby reducing the performance of the filtration system.